Operation: BOMBS
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Acronym revealed in Ch1 author's note. What happens when a teenager has plans for get rid of Sector V? Will the five Kids Next Door operatives defeat this teen, or will they fall.
1. Chapter 1

Operation B.O.M.B.S.

Beginning  
Of  
Major  
Buttkicking  
Sessions

* * *

Chapter One

The house was huge, but the 17 year old girl was only in a small room near the front of the house. The only thing the girl could see in the room was what the single light about her illuminated.

"So…we've heard only good things about you. Are you sure you can get past the Kids Next Door's defenses." Five unified voice said.

"Believe me I can do it." The girl said with a smile.

"Then go and have a…DELIGHTFUL hunt." The voices remarked.

"Oh, it will be delightful alright." The girl said.

With that she left out, and was ready for this assignment.

KNDKNDKNDKND

Two Hours Later

A strange ship arrived at the gihugic treehouse coming out of the top of a house in the small neighborhood. The treehouse had an opening for the vehicle to enter and five kids exited.

"Did it have to in the water, I mean come on." The blonde haired boy remarked.

"Relax, it wasn't that bad, you didn't even have to touch the water." The African American girl said.

"It was a rough mission, let's all get some rest. Numbuh 4, activate the Defensaray." The bald boy wearing sunglasses told the blonde.

"Right Numbuh 1." Numbuh 4 said, and with that the other four went off in different directions to get to bed.

Numbuh 4 went over to the computer and started typing on the keyboard. What he didn't know was that he was being watched. Soon a figure swiftly moved into the treehouse and before the young boy knew it he was pulled away from the Defensaray's computer and thrown to the ground. With a swiftness that he had only seen with other operatives, a teenager was sitting on his chest and holding his hands above his head.

"I thought that Numbuh 4 was the fighter of the group." The figure said as it pulled something from the braid coming over its shoulder and tied the ribbon around Numbuh 4's head…gagging him.

Numbuh 4 fought hard against the figure's grip, but he couldn't get free. The figure then moved one hand to a pocket and pulled out an aerosol can and sprayed the contents in Numbuh 4's face. Once he was asleep from the contents, the figure then pulled out some rope and tied his hands behind his back…then proceeded to his ankles.

"If all of Sector V is as weak as you, this won't be a challenge." The figure said. Numbuh 4 was thrown over the figure's shoulder and the figure flew (even teens have rocket boots) out of the treehouse and left nothing behind but a small piece of paper.

KNDKNDKNDKND

Three Hours Later

The teenager arrived at an abandoned warehouse, and Numbuh 4 was starting to wake up. He looked around and saw what was going on. The operative was starting to struggle again, but his efforts were futile as he couldn't get his wrists or ankles free. The teenager was now revealed to be a girl, and she was walking over to the cage in the large area. She opened the door and walked in, the dropped Numbuh 4 and cut the ropes. As she quickly left out, Numbuh 4 got out of the ropes and removed his gag.

"I'll get you for that." Numbuh 4 shouted as he ran after the girl, but she slammed the door right as he reached the opening.

"Oh please, I know everything about you and Sector V, and soon you'll all be out of the picture." The girl said.

Just as Numbuh 4 was about to say something, he saw a familiar shadow come into view. "I should have known you delightful dorks were behind this."

"Oh Wallabee….how did you NOT see it coming." The figure said as five children walked into view. "So, Koa; who is your next target."

"I'm thinking Numbuh 5 will be a challenge, and I do love a good challenge, Delightful Children." The girl, now known as Koa, remarked.

"Very well; we'll leave you to your work then….Goodbye Wallabee." The Delightful Children said, and with that they headed out.

"Fight me, you cruddy teenager. If I win, you WILL leave Sector V alone." Numbuh 4 said.

"Cute, but I'm WAY out of your league, you marsupial for brains." Koa remarked, a smirk on her face.

Koa then turned away from the cage and headed out to set up for her next target: Abigail Lincoln AKA Numbuh 5.

KNDKNDKNDKND

The Next Day

Sector V was waking up and everyone headed to the kitchen for a big bowl of Rainbow Munchies, but the girl dressed in green noticed that Numbuh 4 wasn't there. She skipped out of the room to wake up the Aussie. Ten minutes later she came running back into the room and tears were in her eyes.

"Numbuh 3, what's the matter?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Numbuh 4's not here; his bed is the same as it was yesterday." Numbuh 3 said.

"Spread out and search the ENTIRE treehouse. If you find anything unusual; I want to see immediately." Numbuh 1 ordered, and the four operatives spread out through the base to find their fellow operative.

Twenty Minutes Later

Everyone was back in the kitchen and Numbuh 3 held out something to her team leader. It was a note and Numbuh 1's eyes widened as he read it.

"What's it say, Numbuh 1." The boy in the light blue shirt and aviator's hat said.

"It doesn't look good, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 1 said, then he cleared his throat to read it aloud.

_Sector V,_

_Numbuh 4 is in my clutches, and the rest of you will fall soon enough, _

_then it's just a small step to take down the Moonbase. Just try and find him_

_then I'll have my fun. Enjoy your freedom….while it lasts._

"No one is to be alone without a weapon or a communicator." Numbuh 1 said. It was then that he looked up and saw the worried looks on his friends' faces. "We will find Wally, don't worry guys. Right now, we'll split into two teams: Numbuh 2 and I will check out the treehouse for any more clues, while you two go and search around the treehouse."

Numbuh 3 and 5 went to get weapons, and that just left the two boys to start searching the inside of the base.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Abandoned Warehouse

Wally was waking up, and as he started into his morning routine, he was stopped when he ran right into iron bars. "Owww; hey what's going on….oh right." Numbuh 4 said as he pondered over what was going on.

"Well, you better eat your breakfast before the day begins." Koa said as she looked over her shoulder from the table she was at.

"Why should I?" Numbuh 4 said.

"Well, you don't want Numbuh 3 to be upset when she finally finds you." Koa remarked.

Numbuh 4 was thrown back by what this Koa said, and was now looking at the tray of food in the cage.

"Don't worry, there's no coconut in it." Koa said.

"How did you…."Numbuh 4 stated, only Sector V and his parents knew about his allergy.

"You better eat before your Rainbow Munchies get too soggy. I know I hated it when that happened." Koa stated.

This teenager actually had Numbuh 4 THINKING; how did this person know all of this. He kept his eyes on the girl as he ate the cereal that was provided.

Numbuh 4 couldn't see Koa's face, but she was showing signs of remorse, but she couldn't stop now, she had to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long, but I'm somewhat back into my pokemon games, so the updates will be a little slower.

* * *

Chapter Two

Two Days Later

Upon closer inspection right after they discovered Numbuh 4 missing, Numbuh 1 saw that he didn't even have time to activate the Defensaray. They did up their security and used the Defensaray for the past two days, but there was still no sign of Numbuh 4 from their various searches.

"We have to find him." Numbuh 3 said while she was surrounded by her stuffed animals.

"There has to be something we're overlooking." Numbuh 1 remarked.

Numbuh 2 just entered the room from an aerial sweep of the city. "I still can't find him."

Numbuh 5 knew that the tension with her teammates, so she thought of a way to break that tension. "How about Numbuh 5 runs out and grabs so tortilla chips for nachos…we haven't gotten our monthly supply from HQ yet."

"That sounds good, Numbuh 5, but remember…." Numbuh 1 started.

"Don't worry, I've got a P.I.P.E.R. and a weapon.

Kids Next Door P.I.P.E.R.

_**P**__hone __**I**__n __**P**__ipe __**E**__mergency __**R**__adio_

Numbuh 5 then headed out to get the chips. Numbuh 1 was still worried, and he had good reason since Numbuh 4 was M.I.A.

KNDKNDKND

One Block From Supermarket; Five Minutes Later

Numbuh 5 was watching her back the whole time…she felt like she was being watched. Just as she reached an alleyway, she was bombarded with mustard skunk bombs. The bombs activated and a horrible stink filled the air around Sector V's second in command. She coughed then jumped into the alley to get out of the smell. Numbuh 5 was soon hit in the face by a fist, and she quickly pulled her M.U.S.K.E.T. from her backpack.

Kids Next Door M.U.S.K.E.T.

_**M**__ustard __**U**__sing __**S**__idearm __**K**__icks __**E**__nemy __**T**__ail_

"That won't work on me, Abby." A voice said, and it had Numbuh 5 actually shaking.

Suddenly a teenage girl appeared, and Numbuh 5 got a good look at her; strawberry blonde hair that was braided and over the right shoulder; a purple hoodie and light purple capris. The teenager then lunged at Numbuh 5 but the KND operative was able to blast her back with her M.U.S.K.E.T.

"Cute, it's good to know that your tech has evolved a BIT in four years." The enemy was smiling as she said that.

Numbuh 5 didn't let up and kept firing her M.U.S.K.E.T. at this enemy but she kept dodging the blasts. It was just then that the enemy was able to get behind Numbuh 5 and got her in a hold that she couldn't get out of.

"Time for us to go." The enemy said, and with that she threw down a M.A.R.B.L.E. and the two were gone.

Kids Next Door M.A.R.B.L.E.

_**M**__ustard __**A**__rmament __**R**__eleases __**B**__ig __**L**__oud __**E**__xplosion_

KNDKNDKND

Treehouse; One Hour Later

The three operatives that were still there were getting worried…Numbuh 5 should have returned by now.

"What are we going to do; this person is going to wipe us out." Numbuh 2 said.

"Alright, we are in level 1 lockdown. NO ONE leaves the Treehouse without another operative." Numbuh 1 said.

Numbuh 3 was on the verge of tears, but she had to keep the thought in mind that they WOULD save their friends.

KNDKNDKND

Abandoned Warehouse; Same Time

Numbuh 5 struggled as she was carried into the building, and she saw that she wasn't alone as Numbuh 4 ran up to the cage bars.

"Aw crud, don't tell me Koa got you too." The young Australian remarked.

"Oh, but I did, Wally." Koa remarked. "You'll all be reunited soon enough."

Numbuh 5 was then shoved into the cage with her teammate and Koa went over to her work table and began tinkering with something.

"You alright, Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 5 asked, worried about her fellow operative.

"Oh, I'm great, just been locked up in here." Numbuh 4 said as he glared at Koa.

"Numbuh 5's sure the others will come up with a plan." The second in command said.

It was another twenty minutes before Koa came into the cage and the two KND operatives started fighting her, but soon enough, Koa was able to beat them both and restrain Numbuh 4 to the cell bars. She then picked up Numbuh 5 and took her over to a medical table and strapped her to it.

"What are you going to do?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Oh just use a little something I'm sure you've heard of on you." Koa said, and she turned around to reveal a strange helmet.

"A boyfriend helmet? Really, I mean even you have to be stupid to think that will work on any of us." Numbuh 4 remarked.

"You really are a marsupial, aren't you; I've rewired it and even shrunk it down some so it could be hidden under Numbuh 5's hat." Koa said as she walked up to Numbuh 5 and removed her signature hat then placed the helmet on her. "Don't worry; it won't fuse with you like its original version does."

Koa then replaced the African American's hat and grabbed the remote then activated the helmet. Numbuh 5 seized up a bit as it was taking effect. It wasn't long before her body was calm again.

"So, Numbuh 5, how do you feel?" Koa asked.

"Good, so what are you orders?" Numbuh 5 answered.

"Why you…when I get out of here, I'll kick the crud out of you." Numbuh 4 hollered as he struggled to get free.

"Here's the test….why don't you punch Wally in the stomach."

Numbuh 5 walked over to the cage and opened the door, then walked in and reared back her arm…then released the energy through a punch right into Numbuh 4's stomach. The air left his lungs and he slumped against the rope that held him to the cage bars.

"Perfect…now I want you to return to the Treehouse and when the time is right, bring me Kuki." Koa said, and with her next orders received Numbuh 5 headed out to fulfil them.

"Hey, you sure you want to go through with this?" A male voice asked.

"It's the only way I can think of to get on Father's good side, San." Koa told the boy as he walked up to her.

"Alright, I'll get the next part ready." San remarked, then left out.


End file.
